Aurora
by meliikasa
Summary: Les débuts de la relation Kirishima et Bakugou. KiriBaku, vagues spoilers.


Kirishima soupira, exalté par l'expression de son ami. Paisible, détendu. A l'opposé de sa rage légendaire. Mais là, dans ses bras, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Bakugou Katsuki montrait une facette de lui-même que peu de gens lui connaissaient.

La vie était bien étrange; dire qu'il y a quelques mois encore, le blond ne lui avait été que détestable et un poil fou. Et là, il ne se voyait pas aller de l'avant sans lui.

 _Flashback:_

 _Kirishima regardait sa copie d'examen dépité. 7,5/20. Aizawa avait bien dit que tous ceux qui n'auraient pas plus de 9 n'iront pas à la soirée d'Halloween des Héros, où de nombreux Héros professionnels devaient être présents._

 _Mina et Denki pleuraient sans retenue à ses côtés; nul besoin de voir leur copies pour savoir qu'ils avaient eu pire que lui._

 _Il s'approcha de Bakugou, qui fulminait de rage._

" _D'où j'ai pas la putain de meilleure note?"_

" _hé Blasty-"_

" _Saletè de Deku piur avoir eu la même note que moi!"_

 _Il posa brutalement sa table sur son bureau. "Blasty, aide moi à réviser."_

 _Bakugou le regarda enfin. Puis "t'as encore merdé le porc-épic"_

" _On a exactement la même coupe ducon! Alors?"_

" _6h30 dans ma chambre après les cours. Et t'as pas intérêt à te pointer en retard ou avec tes autres amis attardés!"_

 _Bakugou avait une manière très aggressive d'apprendre. Mais sa méthode marchait avec Kirishima. Sans doute encore un truc en lien avec leurs Quirks. En une heure, ils avaient fait le tour des cours de maths avec succès._

 _Kirishima sourit largement:_

" _Merci beaucoup Blasty! Vraiment viril de ta part! T'es vraiment un bon pote."_

 _Bakugou soupira: "Un bon pote? T'es putain de sérieux?"_

" _Hm? Bah oui, c'est pas ce qu'on est?"_

 _Le blond rapprocha son visage du sien, au point qu'il ressentait son souffle. Cela le fit se sentir toute chose. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, ils ne devaient pas être aussi proches._

" _Ba-"_

 _Il venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut tellement rapide que le rouge eut à peine le temps de réaliser._

" _tu...tu m'as embrassé!"_

" _C'est pas ce que tu voulais? A tout le temps vouloir traîner avec moi, me complimenter tout le temps, à me faire tes stupides sourires à la noix?"_

 _Ils étaient désormais pressés torse contre torse, une main de Bakugou dans la tignasse rouge. Et Kirishima réalisa alors. Ce désir d'être au cotés de l'autre...n'était simplement amical._

 _Il s'était voilé la face tout ce temps. Il se sentit rougir._

 _Bakugou dut percevoir son débat interne puisque il fit un sourire triomphant et l'embrassa encore. Cette fois Kirishima répondit et se montra un peu entreprenant. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur le blond, pendant que ce dernier le tenait par les hanches._

 _Sa bouche atterrit dans le cou de l'autre, le parsemant de légers baisers. Il sentit alors les mains presser plus fortement ses hanches en remuant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre._

" _Ah Bakugou..."_

 _Soudain la magie fut brisée. Bakugou le repoussa et il se retrouva fesses au sol, face à lui, haletant._

" _Mais pourquoi?"_

 _Le visage du blond rosit: "C'est de ta faute! Tu m'excites trop putain."_

 _Ses mains pointèrent son entrejambe bien redressée pour toute explication. Kirishima détourna la tête d'embarras. Il n'avait même pas remarqué..._

" _Ehm désolé mec c'était pas viril de ma part..."_

" _C'est pas grave. Juste...sois mon mec et on est quittes."_

" _Bien sûr que j'accepte!"_

Et depuis ce jour, ils étaient un couple. Ils ne l'avaient annoncés à personne pour le moment, préférant garder leur relation juste pour eux. En substance, peu de choses avaient changé, si ce n'est que Bakugou exprimait davantage ses sentiments lorsqu'ils étaient seuls-et qu'il y avait plus de baisers que de révisions lors de leurs séances en tête à tête.

Ils n'avaient jamais abordés le sujet de l'érection accidentelle de Katsuki: ni de sexe en général. Bien que Kirishima ait rêvé plus d'une fois des faire posséder passionnément par son petit ami...

"A quoi tu penses tête d'orties?"

Katsuki le toisait, le regard ensommeillé. Kirishima posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avec un petit rire.

"A combien mon petit ami est le plus cool, le plus beau, le plus viril."

"Je sais. Je suis le meilleur."

Kirishima savait à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il appréciait toutefois le compliment.

"Je t'aime tellement Katsuki."

L'autre ne dit rien mais il nota que ses oreilles rosissaient.

Plus tard dans la journée, Kirishima riait et chahutait avec Sero et Denki dans la classe lorsqu'une fille de leur âge entra et demanda timidement:

"Est ce que je peux parler à Kirishima Eijiro s'il vous plaît?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers lui. Il sentait des regards jaloux d'autres garçons-notamment Minoru- et ceux plus curieux des filles. Mais le plus dur était celui de Bakugou; il ne saurait dire quelle émotion il ressentait.

Confus, il manifesta sa présence en se levant. "Oui? Qu'il y a t-il?"

La fille fuit son regard. "puis je te parler seul à seul?"

Il hocha la tête et la suivit à l'extérieur, plus qu'intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille, son contact avec les autres classes s'arrêtant à la 1-B et cette fille Hatsune Mei.

Ils se rendirent sur le toit de l'école. Kirishima demanda à nouveau:

"Alors, que voulais tu me dire?"

"Euh...en fait je t'ai remarqué depuis le festival sportif et depuis je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu es si brave et si beau. Je t'aime et je veux sortir avec toi!"

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés si fort que le rouge sursauta de surprise.

Cette fille ne le connaissait pas personnellement et pourtant voulait sortir avec lui. A part Katsuki, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attention. Todoroki Shoto devait lui être un habitué...

"J'apprécie et respecte tes sentiments mais...j'aime déjà quelqu'un."

Son visage s'assombrit. "Oh. Mais laisse-moi au moins une chance- juste un rendez-vous."

Kirishima croisa les bras. Elle se faisait insistante. "Désolé. Ce ne serait pas viril de ma part d'accepter."

"Mais...et si ça se trouve cette personne que tu aimes n'est même pas intéressée."

Une voix grave surgit de derrière son dos."Fous-lui la paix. Il t'as déjà dit non."

Kirishima se tourna et Katsuki s'avançait vers lui, l'air agacé. La rousse se mit à trembler. "Bakugou Katsuki...un ami de Kirishima-baby."

Le blond passa violemment une main autour de la taille de Kirishima. "Il n'EST PAS MON PUTAIN DE POTE. ET NE L'APPELLE PAS KIRISHIMA BABY."

La fille fondit instantanément en larmes et s'enfuit en courant, laissant seuls les amoureux.

"T'y es allé fort Blasty. Mais merci."

Katsuki lui prit la main avec un sourire narquois. "Dès que j'ai vu cette meuf...j'ai tout de suite su. Tu es à moi, compris?"

"Bien sûr. Je n'aime que toi."

Leur retour en classe se fit main dans la main et suscita un tonnerre de réactions de leurs camarades.

"Eijirou pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?" Geignit Mina.

"Félicitations Kacchan!"

"J'ai toujours su que Bakugou était une pé-"ne put finir Minoru avant de se prendre un coup.

"J'arrive pas à croire que mon meilleur pote soit casé avant moi!"

"Denki tu me dois 60 balles" répliqua Sero.

"Kirishima est trop bien pour Bakugou, kero"

Kirishima sourit de joie, enfin il pouvait partager sa relation avec ses amis. Garder le secret avait son charme mais être libéré au grand jour faisait du bien.


End file.
